Hung Up
by Lmm143
Summary: She's 26 with practically no life; working full time at a diner and living by herself in New York. That all changes when she meets Sam, the new employee at Finn's Burgers. Now her life is going to change. Forever. (Rewrite! Sorry guys!)
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, I'm really kind of upset. I've decided to delete the old Hung Up because I was getting some not so appreciated reviews. I'm planning on making a few little changes to the story so I hope ypu guys are okay with it. Thanks so much for reading

* * *

"I need you to stay late tonight, Rachel. We're busy" Finn yelled grabbing two plates of food and walking out to where customers were waiting for their food

"But I was supposed to have tonight off..." She wiped the bar down and looked at Finn

"I know I promised you that but Sam isn't keeping up with the orders and I have to leave in a few minutes. Quinn needs me home- something with one of the kids"

"Alright" she sighed

"And it's not like you have anywhere to be anyway"

Rachel sighed and grabbed three plates of food off of the metal counter. Of course she didn't have anywhere to be. She didn't have a boyfriend, she barely had friends... hell, she barely had a life. This was it. Working at a Finn's Burgers in New York, full time. A twenty six year old with no college education. Nothing.

"Why is it so busy?" Sam asked wiping his forehead

Sam was the new cook that Finn had hired a few weeks ago. He was the same age as both Rachel and Finn but he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Rachel did have to admit, he was really cute. She tried to flirt with him whenever she got the chance but he never seemed to get the hint. Even if he did, why would he be interested in her. She was a loser. Rachel hadn't had a boyfriend since she dated Finn back in high school. It seemed like guys hit on her at the bar but none really thought she was that great.

"I have no clue. Maybe it's because youre food is amazing"

_Oh god! You're such an idiot!_ She kicked herself internally _because your foo is amazing? Just keep your mouth shut, you sound like a moron._

"Thanks" Sam smiled and out a few more plates on the metal counter

Finn's Burgers had been open for around three years now. Finn and Rachel had had their past but he put that all aside and hired her three years ago when she desperately needed a job. The place was just a small little diner with about twelve booths max. The only people that worked there were Rachel, Santana, Finn and Sam. Santana had moved to New York last year after getting kicked out of Kentucky University. It turns out that having an affair with your English teacher can get you kicked out of college- who knew!? Sam came from god knows were but all Rachel knew was that he was cute. Even Santana had to admit he was pretty attracted even though she wasn't really into guys at the moment.

It took about an hour for the place to finally die down and once it did, the place was empty.

"Well... I'm going to head home" Santana sighed

"But its only nine forty-five" Rachel wiped the counter down

"So? Finn's gone and no one is here. I'd rather be at home watching MTV in my underwear"

"Alright fine. See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Santana walked out of the restaurant carrying her purse and jacket

"Now there's really nothing to do around here..." Sam sighed

"Yea. I doubt anyone's going to come in after ten. Want a drink?" she asked turning around to the bar

"Are we allowed to drink on the job?"

"Why not? Finn won't care"

Sam shrugged and grabbed the cup that Rachel handed him.

"So have you known Finn a long time?"

"We went to high school together"

"Wow that's cool"

"Mmhmm. We dated a few times but it didn't really work out. I'm lucky he gave me this job"

"Same here. Times are tough"

"Are you out here on your own?" Rachel asked finishing her first drink

"Yep. I moved here from Tennessee a few months ago. My parents lost their house and I figured I was just a burden because I'm way over eighteen. I should be on my own"

"So why'd you come to New York?"

"I had a few friends that lived out here. My parents weren't happy I chose to come here"

"How come?" She poured herself another drink

"Ummm... I've had problems in the past... problems with drugs..."

"Oh got it. Well everyone has their past"

"What's yours?" Sam asked handing her a cup to fill up again

"I... got pregnant a few years ago. In high school... by Finn"

"Oh damn. So do you have a kid or...?"

"No" Rachel cleared her throat "I had a miscarriage. It was for the best though"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I don't know what I'd do if I had a kid. I can barely support myself"

The two of them talked and drank until they were pretty buzzed. Rachel only ever really got drunk when she was feeling lonely. It seemed like everyone else had a family or a boyfriend/girlfriend or a life. All Rachel had was her cat. Ever since her dads had kicked her out in high school, she had been independent. She was forced to live with Santana who was more than willing to let her stay with her, but Rachel hated thinking she was a burden on her family. When she turned eighteen she moved out to New York because she knew Finn had moved there. After years and years of trying with him, she gave up. Being with each other would hurt them too much. Sure they were teenagers but losing a baby is hard on anyone.

"Welp... I better get going" Sam stumbled to his keys

"You can't drive" Rachel grabbed his arm, feeling his biceps "you must work out"

"I try. Had anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Yea" she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder

"I really want to kiss you"

Rachel leaned up and kissed him. She never would have done that if she was sober but after about eight or nine drinks she didn't give a shit what she did. Sam laughed and pushed her against the counter and put his hand on her ass.

"Mmm" she moaned wrapped her legs around his body "I don't know if we should be doing this..."

"It's fine"

"Okay... but let's go in the back. There are cameras up here"

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling... well she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling. Her hangover was kind of ruining the fact that she was excited that she slept with Sam! Holy shit her head hurt like crap but she still felt amazing! After about four years of not having sex like that, she felt amazing. Sure, there was occasional hook ups now and then but that was never real sex. What they did last night was amazing. If her head wasn't pounding with a massive headache, she would have called Santana and bragged to her about everything. It was okay, she would see her today. Speaking of today, what time was it? Rachel looked at her phone then jumped out of bed. Shit! She had to be to work in ten minutes!

The small girl jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could to get into the shower. Before she got it, Rachel took two Advil's and drank a ton of water. She took the fastest shower she could then got out and dried off. Somehow she managed to find her work clothes that she's taken off in the kitchen... weird. By the time she was in a cab on the way to work, Rachel was fifteen minutes late.

"You're late" Finn looked at Rachel and opened up the cash register

"I know, I'm sorry. I left late last night" she put her apron on and grabbed her notepad

"It's fine. Go take table's four, seven, and nines orders"

Rachel looked at Sam and smiled then went to go take the customers orders. Three cups of coffee later and all Rachel was as happy as ever. Her headache was gone and people were leaving her pretty good tips.

"Can I get a side of ranch?" She asked leaned on the metal counter and looked at Sam

"Yea, here" he smiled and handed her a plastic container

_Oh my god!_ She cheered. This was great! Sure, she had to actually talk to him about it sometime bur for now she was going to enjoy that he didn't regret sleeping with her.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked putting her apron on

"I have to tell you what happened after you left last night"

"Hold up! I know that face! That's the "I just got laid" face! Rachel!"

"Shh don't be too loud"

"No way. You and Sam hooked up last night?"

"Yea" Rachel smiled and carried three cups to a table then walked back to talk with Santana

"Where?"

"In the break room. We were here until like... twelve thirty"

"Damn well it's a good thing I left. So have you talked to him much today?"

"Not really. I've been busy. I will later though"

"I'm happy for you, Rachie. It's about time"

"Thanks" she smiled

"Get back to work you too" Finn looked at both of them

The day seemed to go by pretty fast for Rachel. Finn told her that she could leave early since she didn't get to yesterday. She kind of wanted to stay late but she was exhausted. When she went to the back room to her her purse and jacket, Sam peaked out of the kitchen and smiled "I'll text you tonight"

"O-okay" Rachel nodded and waved bye to him as she walked out the door

She couldn't believe that he wanted to text her. Was he into her? She knew not to get her hopes up. He might want to text her and tell her that last night was a mistake.

Rachel walked into her apartment and laid down on the couch. It was nice to have nothing to do right now. Just be able to lay down and relax.

"Boots, come here!" She rubbed her hand on the carpet trying to get her cat to come to her

The small orange and white cat came trotting over to her and hopped up on her stomach. She fell asleep a few minutes later, but woke up when her phone started buzzing. The cat jumped off of her, her claws digging i to Rachel's chest.

"Oh shit! You stupid cat!" She rubbed her chest and grabbed the phone off of the coffee table

**Sam: hey**

**Rachel smiled and unlocked the iphone.**

**Rachel: hi**

**Sam: would u want to go out tomorrow night?**

**Rachel: like on a date...?**

**Sam: yea :) if that's ok w u. If its not then I get it**

**Rachel: no thats perfect. Tomorrows great**

**Sam: I'll pick u up around 5:30**

**Rachel: okay! See you then :)**

**Sam: see you then :)**

* * *

I really really really want to know what you guys think. I'll update when I get 5 reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Rachel!" Finn yelled from the break room in the back of the restaurant "get in here"

The small girl put down her notepad and looked at Sam. Damn, Finn sounded pretty pissed... she wondered what was wrong...

"Whoa, what up with Hudson?" Santana whispered

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged and walked to the back of the restaurant "is something wrong?" She looked at him

It had been about two weeks since her and Sam had first... "gotten cozy" in the restaurant after everyone had gone home. Since then they've been hanging out all the time. The blonde boy had asked her out last week and she accepted immediately. She would go over to his apartment sometimes but since he had roommates, the two of them mostly spent time at hers. Sam was one of the nicest guys she'd ever met- he wasn't a jerk and he was always a gentleman. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy but she looked past that because he made her feel special and she hadn't felt that in a really long time.

"Come watch this with me" Finn muttered and turned the computer monitor towards her "sometimes I like to go through footage from the video cameras throughout the restaurant so I went back to a few weeks ago..."

"Oh..." Rachel bit her lip as he turned it on.

She swallowed when she saw the video of her and Sam drinking. Finn looked at her the entire time as she watched almost everything that had gone on that night. Crap, he was pissed off.

"Ummm..." she bit her lip

"Have I ever told you it was okay for you to drink the alcohol that I spend half of my money on?!" He yelled

"You do it all the time! I know you tell Quinn you're working late and then you come here just drink your sadness away all night!"

"Don't start with that shit. I'm your boss, not your boyfriend. You can't manipulate me like you used to! And I don't know what's worse- you guys drinking half of what I have in stock or you having sex in my restaurant"

"Finn, I'm sorry-"

"I can't do this anymore, Rach. You come in late half of the time, you are drinking on the job... I'm not even going to start on the sex... maybe it's time for you to find another job..."

"Y-you're firing me?"

"What other choice do I have! Do you honestly think any part of what you did is okay!"

"You can't fire me! You won't have anyone to work here! Sam will quit-"

"Sam doesn't have to quit. I didn't like him from the beginning..."

"You're just jealous"

"Yea right" Finn muttered

"Then why do you care"

"Because it's in my restaurant! My god! I hired him freaking three weeks ago and now you're all over him!"

"You are jealous. Finn, it's time to move on! You have a wife and kids! I'm trying to not be alone for the rest of my life!"

"I'm not jealous! It just hurts, alright!"

"You think I don't know that!? I'm the one that was carrying the fucking baby! Just cut me some slack! You moved on so why can't I? I need this job Finn, please"

"I can't rely on you Rachel..."

The small girl crossed her arms and grabbed the door handle. Was he really firing her? What the hell was she going to do? How was she going to get a new job? Oh god she was barely able to pay her bills as is. Rachel stormed out of the room and grabbed her purse.

"What happened?" Sam grabbed her arm

"He fired me" she swallowed and crossed her arms

"What?! Why?"

"He watched the video of us from two weeks ago..."

"Shit... is he going to fire me too?"

"I don't know... I have to go..."

"Wait in your car, I get off in ten minutes"

"Alright" she sighed and walked out of the restaurant.

Santana watched her and then looked at Sam. The blonde boy shrugged and walked to the back break room.

"What the hell happened with Rachel?"

"Oh please, don't come in here and act like an overprotective boyfriend. "

"Well she is kind of my girlfriend..."

"Yes we all know, you shove it in everyone's face. I'm sick and tired of it"

"What are you going to do about it? You can't control her anymore"

"You're fucking lucky I haven't fired you yet! I'm your boss and you aren't going to talk to me like that"

"Then fire me!"

"Where the hell am I going to find a new cook? No one else can make the food right"

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Finn. He was going to fire Rachel but keep him? How the hell was that fair?! He would have quit right there but finding a job was impossible right now...

"I'm done with this conversation. I have kids to go take care of and if you stay any longer I'm going to have to pay you overtime"

Without another word, the blonde boy walked out of the break room and to the bar. Santana untied her apron and looked at him "what did he say?"

"I don't know how long I can stay here and work with him. He fired Rachel"

"Finn's just jealous" the Latina shook her head "I just feel bad for Quinn, everyone knew he still had eyes for Rachel. I think that's why he fired her..."

"Because he was still in love with her? That's so fucked up. It's not fair that I still get to work and she-"

"Maybe it's a good thing, Sam. Now she doesn't have to be around him all the time. Don't get me wrong, Finn's a great guy but he was hurting Rachel without even knowing it"

"So you don't think I should be pissed?" Sam sighed

"No. She'll find another job; it'll all be okay" Santana walked over to the computer and clocked out "okay well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye" he muttered and clocked out also, then grabbed all of his stuff and walked out to where Rachel was waiting for him

"What happened?" She asked

"He didn't fire me... but I felt like quitting"

"But... but then why did he fire me?"

"... I don't know" Sam looked at his lap "let's forget about it. Wanna go get dinner?"

"I'm really tired... do you want to come over?"

"Yea that sounds fine. I'll go get in my car and follow you there"

The blonde boy stepped away from her window and got into his run-down car that was parked a few spots away from her. Rachel started her car and pulled out of her parking space. Why did she feel so upset about getting fired? Maybe it was a good thing but having to worry about applying for another job was stressing her out. Why couldn't Finn just give her another chance? It seemed like he wanted to fire her. Like... like it was the only way to really get rid of everything. Maybe that was it. He was too much of a child to put all of that aside and act mature. Thinking about it pissed her off. Because of his lack of maturity, she was stranded with no job and a ton of bills to pay off.

Rachel pulled up in front of her apartment complex and turned off her car. Sam parked behind her and got out of his car, walking up to her window.

"Rach, it's okay... I'll help you find another job. It'll be a better job and you can make more money, I promise"

"No it's fine. I don't want to think about work right now" she locked her car and headed towards the building.

"Alright..."

The small girl unlocked the door to her tiny one bedroom apartment and put her purse down on the dining room table. Sam sat down on her black leather couch and pulled the recliner out. He had learned to make himself at home whenever he was there. That was one of the things Rachel loved about him- they acted as if they'd known each other for years.

"Diet coke or beer?" She asked from the kitchen

"Beer"

Rachel walked around the corner into the living room and handed him a Coors Light then sat down on the love seat. All she wanted to do was watch The Bachelor and fall asleep. Today had been the longest day ever and it still wasn't that close to being over.

"Babe, don't be upset..."

"How can I not be upset, Samuel? If I don't find a job then I can't pay rent, I can't pay my car insurance or my utilities. I'm screwed"

"I have a friend that was going to apply for a job at the frozen yogurt place down the street. They're still hiring..."

"Oh god" she cried "I'm such a loser! I have to resort to working at a frozen yogurt shop. Do you know how sad that is, Sam? Everyone else is already done with college and I'm living here trying to scrape up enough to by myself food at the end of the month!"

"Well... why can't you try and reach out to your dads... you said you haven't talked to them in like two years..."

"Are you kidding? You don't know my fathers. They don't respect me... they threw me out of the house and told me I was a cheep whore. They don't love me anymore... they never did"

"That's not true. I'm sure they loved you, Rach. Maybe they were just upset... my mom gets pissed at me sometimes but she still loves me..."

"That's different... my dads didn't care. I told then how much I got bullied at school and everything that went on and they didn't care. I spent four fucking years of my life getting tormented and no one would do anything about it! I think they were glad I got pregnant because they had a reason to get rid of me"

"Stop" Sam whispered and sat down next to her "that's not true"

"How would you know?!" Rachel snapped

"Rachel just stop" he rubbed her arm when she leaned into his chest "don't cry"

"It's not fair. Finn did this to me. It's his fault that I'm stuck in this loser town with no job!"

Sam just sat quietly and listened to her rant about her dads and Finn and stuff that went on in high school. Finally after about an hour, she fell asleep on his lap. Damn, she must have been tired- Sam had never seen someone cry that hard before. He felt awful about all of it. Not even so much about her getting fired but about the way people had treated her. It seemed like she'd been keeping that bottled up inside for a while and she finally had to let it out. He couldn't imagine how people saw her as one of those freaks that everyone picked on. Even though he hated to admit it, Sam was one of the biggest jerks when he was in high school. The way he treated people was so wrong... and it took him nine years to grow up and realize that there is no reason to treat a person like that.

Rachel stayed sleeping on Sam's lap for a few hours. Finally at around eleven thirty, the blonde boy carried her to her bedroom. He was getting pretty tired and he had to work tomorrow so he should probably get going.

"Okay Rach, I'm gonna leave" Sam whispered after laying her down in her bed

"No" she muttered into her pillow "stay with me"

"I would but I don't have any-"

"Please" she grabbed his hand

"Ummm... okay, I guess. Do you want me to sleep on the couch or..."

Sure, the two of them had slept together but they hadn't ever really... slept together. As in spending the entire night in the same bed. Sam didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything so he wanted to make sure it was okay.

"No. Sleep here" Rachel scooted over and then looked up at him

"Alright" he nodded and got under her covers

"You sleep in jeans?" She asked turned back over and closing her eyes

"Well... no but I didn't want to... make it awkward or anything"

"My goodness" Rachel laughed "stop acting weird, I've seen you in way less that your underwear. I don't care what you sleep in"

"Alright then" Sam got up and took his pants and shirt off "better?"

"Much better" she smiled

The blonde boy chuckled and laid so his front was almost touching her back. He was surprised when she reached back and grabbed his arm so she could drape it over her shoulders.

"Night" Rachel sighed happily

Sam smiled and move in closer to her "Night"

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to Sam's loud snoring, and smiled. He looked so cute while he slept. Once the two of them were in bed, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She looked down at the floor and noticed a pile of her clothes and his boxers laying there.

"Sam" Rachel shook him a little "don't you have to go to work?"

"Mmm" he groaned "I'll skip it"

The small girl laughed when he started to snore again. She removed his hand from around her waist and got out of bed. Sam opened one eye and watched her pick up her clothes from the floor and put them on.

"I see you watching me" she smirked

"Sorry" Sam smiled and covered his head with a blanket

"I'm going to make breakfast"

Once Rachel put on her panties and a plain white tank top, she walked out of the room and into the tiny kitchen. It only took her fifteen minutes to scramble eggs and fry some bacon. When she had everything cooked, she set it on the stove and walked back into her room to go get Sam. Damn, he was still sleeping.

"Sam, wake up"

"Too tired"

"I made breakfast..."

"Fine" he sighed "can you hand me my boxers"

Rachel leaned over the bed and grabbed them off of the floor then handed them to him. Sam put on the article of clothing and ruffled his hair. He followed Rachel out of the room and sat down at the dinning room table.

"Here" she set a plate down in front of him "do you want coffee or orange juice"

"Coffee"

The two of them sat at the table and ate. By the time they were done, Sam was already twenty minutes late to work.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" Rachel asked "I'm still pretty gross from last night, I could use one too"

"I should probably take one really fast" Sam nodded and put his plate in the sink then turned around and grabbed her waist

"You smell gross" she laughed

"You ruined the moment"

"Go shower. Please"

"Okay okay. I'm going" Sam chuckled and walked through her bedroom and to her bathroom

Rachel laughed at how long it took him to take a shower. He was obviously wasting time so he could be late to work. Sure, Sam needed the job but there were plenty other jobs out there even if he did get fired. The small girl figured she'd put his clothes in the washing machine while he was in the shower so she threw them in real quick. When Sam finally got out of the shower, we walked into the living room with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh god" Rachel laughed

"Where are my clothes?"

"I washed them for you. They're in the drier"

"Sweet, thanks" Sam smiled and continued to stand there

"Are you going to go back to the bathroom or something?"

"Nope" he showed off his abs "I'm good"

Rachel turned the TV off and laid down on the couch. She really didn't mind him not wearing clothes. His body was amazing and it made her feel kind good that she had a boy friend that looked as good as he did.

"You don't feel the slightest bit bad that you're this late to work?" She asked

"Nope. He doesn't deserve me. No one does if they're gonna fire my girl"

"Wow" Rachel laughed "thanks. I appreciate that"

Sam laughed and fixed his towel.

"Opps" he chuckled when it fell down a little

"Alright, I'm going to get your clothes"

Rachel stood up and walked outside to the drier that was on the small patio. She took out his jeans, boxers and shirt then walked back inside. "Here"

"Thanks" he smiled and let the towel fall to the ground

"You aren't going to go change in my room?"

"Why? Does seeing me naked make you uncomfortable"

"No" she shook her head

"So it turns you on?"

"Oh my god. Just leave" she laughed "you need to go to work"

"Okay okay fine" Sam put his shirt on and grabbed his phone "Since you want me to go so bad..."

"Aww Sammy, I'm sorry" she wrapped her arms around his waist

"It's okay. I'll text you later" the blonde boy leaned down and kissed her

"Okay... talk to you later then"

Sam walked down the outside stairs and out to his car. He didn't give two shits if Finn was mad that he was late. Maybe he needed to learn how to cook his own damn food. There was really no point in working there if Rachel wasn't going to be there. It only took ten minutes to get to the restaurant. There wasn't much city traffic considering they were on the outskirts of the city.

"Shit Sam, where the hell were you?" Santana whispered when he walked into the restaurant

"I overslept... spent the night at Rachel's"

"Fuck" she muttered and carried more plates to tables

"Yea, we did fuck" he laughed when she came back

He put his apron on and washed his hands before started to make orders in the kitchen. Finn walked by the kitchen and leaned on the counter. The two of them talked for a few minutes. The part that pissed Sam off the most was that Finn wasn't mad. All he said was to not let it happen again... why the hell wasn't he mad? Sam was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He had even snapped at Santana a few times but he apologized. How did Finn know exactly how to piss someone off? If he could quit, he would but he needed the money. Sure, him and Rachel had only been officially dating for a week but he really really liked her. Ever since the beginning they had been moving fast. Usually couples were just starting to hold hands around this time. There was always the possibility that it wouldn't work out- there was that possibility with everyone- but Sam wanted to make sure he could support her if it did. Rachel wasn't like other girls. She brought out the best in him and that's all he wanted in a girl.

Once Sam clocked out and grabbed his things, he headed to his car and got inside. He was pretty tired even though he hadn't worked that much. As soon as he got home, he texted Rachel, laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Right when he started to dose off, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam groaned when he realized it was his mom

"Samuel, I am your mother- act excited when I call"

"Sorry, mom. What's up?"

"I was just calling to check up on you, Sammy. How are you? How's New York? How's your job?"

"I'm okay" he sighed "New York is pretty cool but I hate my job, mom. My boss is a douche bag"

"Oh that's terrible. What happened?"

"Well... there's this girl-"

"Samuel! You better not be spending your time there hooking up with girls. You're going to get back into your old ways"

"Mom chill. I'm not... okay yea we are hooking up but I really like her. I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's different than any other girl I've been with"

"Just don't do anything stupid. I know how you get when you think you're 'in love'"

"She's different, mom" Sam muttered

"Alright well you'll definitely have to bring her out. Are you excited for next week"

"... what's next week?"

"Your sisters birthday. You promised her you'd come out and celebrate"

"Oh... right about that... I don't think I can. I have to work and-"

"Sam, you promised your sister"

"I know, mom but I have a life out here. Plus, I don't have money"

"What if I told you I already bought you a plane ticket?"

"Mom!"

"Well I haven't yet but I will and I'll buy one for your little girlfriend too. If you think you're "in love" then I want to meet her. You promised your sister and you are not going to miss it"

"But mom you know I can't handle being back there"

"Stop making excuses. You're coming and that's final. Well your father just got home so I'm going to go"

"Alright... I guess I'll talk to you later"

"Okay I'll call you when I have your flight booked. I love you Samuel... be careful out there"

"I will mom. I love you. Bye"

* * *

The next few days were pretty slow. The restaurant wasn't crowded at all and all Sam could do was worry about Rachel. She said she caught the cold or was sick or something. God, he couldn't believe how much he liked her. They had almost been dating two weeks by now but still, it felt like a lifetime. He wondered in this was what love felt like...

"Alright you two can just leave" Finn muttered looking around at his empty restaurant

"Are you sure? It's only three-" Santana started

"Yea it's fine. Just go"

Sam shrugged and grabbed his keys. Ever since this new burger place opened down the street, Finn's had been empty. It wasn't like Sam was complaining- he was getting paid dow sitting around all day.

The blonde boy walked out to his car and checked his phone as soon as he sat down. He immediately noticed a text from Rachel.

**Rachel: the yogurt place hired me! They didn't need a resume or anything. They must be really desperate :P Anyway, i hope u were okay w Finn and work today. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you soooo much.**

The blonde boy smiled, put his phone down and pulled out of the parking lot. Then maybe he didn't have to act like this with Finn. He really was lucky to have that job.

**Sam: that's great babe! See, everything worked out. My mom txted me and told me our flight is leaving Thursday morning. So pack your bags and stuff.**

**Rachel: aright I will. Gtg I don't feel well. Im gonna try and take a nap.**

**Sam: r u okay? Call me l8r**

**Rachel: I'm fine. I will**

The small girl put her phone down on her night stand and stared up at the ceiling. Why the hell did she feel like complete shit? It was probably just because she hadn't been eating well and hadn't been getting that much sleep. Rachel had to admit, she was pretty excited to meet Sam's family. But what if they didn't like her... what if that ruined their relationship. It kind of scared her to admit it but she loved Sam. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. Sure sometimes he was a little overprotective of her but but that was just because he wanted to make sure everyone knew she was his. The two of them acted as if they'd been dating for months but neither of them cared. They were happy that they had one another and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Alright what do you want to happen :3 I have a pretty good idea so I hope you guys like it. I loved your reviews. They mean so much to me! I'm going to ask for 4 reviews so keep reviewing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Let me out of the car" Rachel muttered, her head resting in her hands "I'm gonna throw up"

"We're almost there, Rach. Can't you just roll the window down and drink some water"

"Fine then I'll just throw up in your car!"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to breath in some fresh air. This being sick shit had been going on way too long. The trip was supposed fun and exciting but all she could think about was how sick she felt. Sam looked at her and frowned. He hated seeing her like this and he felt bad that he couldn't pull over. They were almost to his house so he figured she could use their restroom.

"Did you take another Pepto Bismol?"

"Yes and they aren't helping. I'm kind of feeling better. I just need some water" she took a sip from her water bottle

"Well..." Sam sighed "here we are"

"Awww, this place is so cute" Rachel smiled a little and unbuckled

"It's okay" Sam sat shaking his leg

"Why are you doing that weird leg thing? What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous"

"... about what?"

"About being back here with everything I used to do"

"You'll be fine. You have me" she leaned over and kissed his cheek "let's go, I want to meet your family!"

"I've been dreading this" Sam muttered

"Why?"

"Because my family is fucking embarrassing! My mom is going to drive you nuts I'm already warning you"

"I think I can handle it. I've dealt with difficult people before"

"Alright" he laughed "don't say I didn't warn you though"

The blonde boy grabbed the suitcases out of the back of the rental car his parents had gotten them and walked up to the front porch. As soon as he went to ring the doorbell, the door swung open and his mother squealed. Rachel laughed as she watched the older woman hug her son over and over.

"Mom stop" he laughed

"I haven't seen my baby boy in weeks! Ohh Sammy you look so different! You look like a young man"

"I look the same, mom. Anyway, this is Rachel"

"Oh... she's beautiful. Hello Rachel, I'm Michelle. Sam has told me so much about you. I'm so glad I got to meet the girl he's supposedly in love with. Believe me, Sam's been with a lot of girls, and I mean a lot but-"

"Mom! Stop" Sam muttered

"Oh shush, Samuel. Now get inside the entire family is here. Everyone is so excited to see you"

Rachel smiled a little and followed Sam inside. She was still feeling a little bit sick but she probably just needed to drink more water. As soon as they walked into the back yard all of Sam's relatives greeted him and hugged him. Rachel couldn't believe how many cousins, aunts and uncles he had.

"Rachel, these are my cousins Hannah, Lexi, and Marley. Guys, this is Rachel"

"Hey" the three girls waved to her

"Wait... I know you..." the one girl with the longer brown hair put her drink down "we went to high school together"

"Oh yea" Rachel nodded "we did. I remember you!"

"Well you guys can hang out here and talk, I'm going to go hang out with Jackson and Grant"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down with the three girls. They were surprisingly nice. The four of them talked about pretty much everything they could think of. Rachel would occasionally look over at Sam who was playing with his some of his cousins. He was so cute, she couldn't take it.

Her stomach was starting to feel better but she wasn't one hundred percent okay yet. At around one Sam's dad and uncle finished barbecuing hotdogs and hamburgers for everyone.

"Come on, lets go get food" Sam put his hand around her waist

"Ew you're wet. Why are you wet?"

"My cousins and I were playing with the water guns"

"You're such a child" she laughed and rolled her eyes

Even though they had done most things in two weeks that most people usually don't do for months, they still haven't said I love you. They were simple words but it wasn't that simple to say them. Rachel knew she loved Sam and he knew that he loved her but there was never really the right time to say it. Sam always wanted to make things special for her even if they didn't have that much money.

"I know. Let's eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"You still don't feel good? Maybe you need to go to the doctor"

"I'm fine" she sighed "I'm just going to get another water"

"I'll get you one, stay here" Sam kissed her temple and got up

"So how far along are you?" Marley whispered, sipping her lemon water

"What are you talking about?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"You... aren't pregnant? Oh... nevermind"

"No wait... what?"

"Forget I said anything. Sorry if I offended you or..."

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at the table cloth. Did she look pregnant? She hadn't even considered that as an option. Was that even possible? Well of course it was possible it had happened before but... shit just the thought of it was scary.

"Here, babe" Sam handed her a water bottle "...what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head

"Alright. Wanna come sit with my other cousins and I?"

"Ummm yea" she shrugged and stood up

Sam lead her to a table with a bunch of boys and sat down "guys, this is Rachel"

"Whoa... _she's_ your girlfriend?" one of his cousins looked her up and down

"Yea. So hands off"

Rachel was in too absorbed in her thoughts to pay attention to what was going on. What the hell was she going to do. Why hadn't she thought of this before!? Oh god this couldn't be happening.

"Where did you too meet?" Another cousin asked

"At work" Sam put his hand on her leg and ran her hand up and down it

Something wasn't right with the way she was acting. Maybe one of his cousins said something to her...

"Baby are you okay? You look-"

"I'm fine" she shook her head and smiled a little

His couldn't be happening. Not again. Once was bad enough but twice?! Alright she didn't need to freak out over some girl that made one stupid comment. She was sick because she caught the flu. End of story.

"So how'd you get her to be interested in you?" Jackson laughed

"I have a method to my madness"

"Not really. We just had sex" Rachel shrugged

All of the guys laughed and patted Sam on the back or gave him a thumbs up. Rachel put her hand on his and smiled. There was nothing to be worried about. They used protection all the time... but sometimes that wasn't always reliable. She contemplated whether to mention anything to Sam. It would probably just freak him out. Plus this was supposed to be his time with his family- not time to worry about some stupid thing that couldn't be true.

The party lasted until late in the night. Sam's sister was so cute and Rachel loved how he cared about her. He was such a good guy.

"Are you tired?" The blonde boy whispered into her ear

"Yea"

"Want me to show you the room? You can go to bed, I'll come in a few minutes"

"No it's okay, I'm going to help your mom clean up in the kitchen"

"Alright. Have fun" Sam scoffed and grabbed another beer out of a cooler for one of his cousins

Rachel walked into the kitchen of the house and found his mom washing pans and pots.

"Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Evans?"

"Oh sure honey, I could use a little bit of help" the older woman smiled "would you mind putting the cake in tupper wear?"

She nodded and took the lid off of the plastic container. Although Sam claimed that she was one of the most annoying women ever, Rachel thought she was nice.

"So how are you and Sam doing?"

"We're good"

"He hates when I get in his personal life so I do it when he doesn't know. Tell me everything"

"Well him and I met at work and we hung out a few times after that. He's a really great guy"

"I've never seen him this way around a girl before. When he calls me I try and get as much out of him as I cant but I know he really likes you. He might have even used the word love once or twice?"

"Really?" Rachel's jaw dropped "h-he said that?"

"He did. But don't tell him you heard it from me"

"I won't" she bit her lip and smiled

Once Rachel helped Michelle clean up the kitchen, she went outside to tell Sam she was going to bed. She still couldn't believe that he'd told his mom that he loved her. He made her forget everything that had gone on in her life for the past few years. All she wanted was to feel that way forever.

"Okay I'm going to go to bed"

"Alright. How was being with my mom?"

"It was great" she winked "we can talk about it later though"

"Oh god. What did she say?" Sam groaned

"Don't worry about it" Rachel kissed his cheek "I love you"

Sam's eyes widened. He stepped closer to her, not really knowing what to do. Holy crap did she really just say that?

"I love you too" he swallowed and kissed her cheek

Rachel laughed and kissed him back, then walked inside the house. Sam stood there completely awe struck. They had actually said it. Of course, it wasn't that big of a deal but still it was a big step for them. And now, the two of them couldn't be happier.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a pair of her underwear. It had been their third day in Tennessee and she couldn't stop thinking about what Marley said so she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. Sam had been kind of suspicious when she asked to take the car to the store alone but he decided not to question it. So now here she was, standing almost naked in the bathroom on the verge of tears. It turns out the idea of being pregnant was very possible and in her case... it was true. Rachel was too heartbroken to cry. All she could think about was Sam. This would crush him- knowing that he did this to her and that they were having a baby that they couldn't afford. But when you think about it, they're both twenty seven. It's not like they are teenagers in high school...

"Whoa" Sam smirked walking into the bathroom "what's going on in here"

"My god you scared me" Rachel put her hand on her chest

"Sorry. But seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" she shook her head and grabbed the pile of her clothes off of the counter.

"Umm... okay...?"

Sam watched her, in confusion, as she walked out of the bathroom. She had been acting really weird lately and he needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

As soon as the two of them got back to New York, life started to return back to normal. Rachel started her job at The Swirl and she had to admit, it was kind of fun. She wasn't running around and carrying heavy plates all the time especially because she was pregnant. Although it killed her, Rachel still hadn't told Sam. It wasn't that she wasn't going to but there just didn't seem to be a right time. It wasn't something you could lay on a person and expect then to be okay with it. Her first doctors appointment was coming up and she really wanted Sam to go but... she still didn't have the courage to tell him.

"Rach, tell me you're joking" Santana sat wide eyed

"I'm not"

"How the hell did it happen? Because I know you are smarter than that. You always use protection"

"I don't know. We used condoms almost every time"

"Almost?"

"I was on the pill..."

"So you took it every day when you were suppose to?" Santana questioned

"Well the one day I took it at night because I forgot in the morning and I figured it would last me twenty four hours"

"I don't think that's how it works, Rach. So now what are you going to do?"

"Have a baby" she muttered

"And you aren't going to tell Sam?"

Santana sat in the living room of Rachel's apartment, trying to comfort her best friend. There was no point in crying about it because a. It couldn't be undone and b. they weren't kids. This was happening whether Rachel liked it or not so she needed to figure out how she was going to handle it with Sam.

"I am. I just don't know how"

"How about this: I'm pregnant"

"If you aren't going to help me then just leave"

"Damn these pregnancy hormones kick in fast" the hispanic girl scoffed

Rachel bit her lip and wiped her hands on her jeans. This whole thing was stressing her out. From what she figured, Rachel was a little over a month pregnant. She still had plenty of time to tell Sam, right?

"He's calling me right now" she sighed and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hey Sammy. What's up?"

"I just got off work. Wanna hang out?"

Rachel looked at Santana and took a deep breath.

"Can you come to my apartment. I need to talk to you about something"

"Yea... is something wrong"

"I just need to talk to you"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes"

Rachel hung up and put the phone down. Santana grabbed her purse then looked at her friend "you can do it, Rach. If he gets pissed off of leaves you know that he isn't the right guy for you"

"O-okay"

Just think about Sam not wanting to keep the baby or him hating her because of it, made Rachel feel even worse. They'd only known each other for a few weeks and now she was pregnant with his child. Santana left so Rachel would be able to talk to Sam alone. The blonde boy knocked on her door a few minutes later and she reluctantly got off the couch to answer it.

"Come in" she sighed

Sam nodded and walked into the small apartment then sat down on the couch.

"You are freaking me out Rach. What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something" she took a deep breath

"Something's been up with you lately, I can tell. Ever since the party. Did one of my cousins say some thing? Was it my mom?"

"N-no. It's not like that"

"If something is bothering you then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it's complicated, Sam! Can you let me talk?"

"Can you stop yelling?"

"Don't tell me what to do"

Sam chuckled and put his head down.

"What's so funny?"

"You're acting like a kid. Just get to whatever you have to tell me"

"No. Forget it, you don't need to know"

"You're being immature, Rachel. Just tell me"

"Don't tell me I'm immature" she muttered

"Seriously Rachel just tell me. I don't have time for your stupid games"

"Why where the hell else do you have to be?"

"Did you just call me over here so we could fight? You've been acting weird lately"

"No"

"You know what, I'm just going to leave. I don't want to fight with you and you're obviously having problems with something. Call me when you-"

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out

Sam froze in place and stared at her "w-what?"

"I'm pregnant" she said again

"And... i-it's mine?"

"What the hell do you think? Do you think I cheated on you? Are you calling me a slut?"

"No I'm just... we... we can't have a baby..."

"What do you mean 'we can't have a baby'"

Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and swallowed "I can't be a dad"

"So then what?! You're going to leave me"

"No but it's just... I can't do it. I don't know-"

"Fine. I don't need you. I'll have this baby on my own"

"Rachel stop. Just give me a minute to wrap my head around all of this! You just dumped it all on me"

"You've had enough time. Just leave, I don't need you here"

"You're being so stu-"

"Don't tell me what I'm being! I have a right to be upset! You are such a freaking idiot! Get out!"

Sam stood up off of the couch and ran his hands through his hair. What the hell was he going to do? How could she expect him to take the news so well and be happy because they were going to be the most perfect family ever. This was a huge fucking deal and he wasn't sure why she wasn't acing like it.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you aren't supporting me!"

"It's not all about you!" Sam yelled

"I'm the one carrying this thing!"

"Can you just stop yelling so we can discuss this rationally. This is kind of a big deal for me!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Can you please just go? I'm really overwhelmed right now" Rachel wiped some tears off of her face

"Rachel I-"

"I asked you to leave! That means get out Samuel!"

The blonde boy stare at her for a few seconds then shook his head. He had never seen her act like this before an he hated it. Seeing her cry was one of the worst things he'd ever seen. It made hi feel like a douche bag because he did this to her.

"I'm sorry" he sighed

Rachel looked up at him and started to cry again. As much as she hated to admit it, he was definitely overreacting. This was all he fault. How did she expect him to deal with it?

"No... I'm sorry. I'm just scared, Sam. Really scared. I didn't know what you'd say and I don't want you to leave me"

"I'm not going to leave you" he muttered

"Promise?"

"... yes I promise. I love you, remember? And... babies are cool I guess"

Rachel laughed a little and laid down on the couch "so you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I ruined your life"

"No you didn't. Sure, it's going to be kind of tough with money and all the baby stuff but I think we could to it. We're grown ups" Sam laughed

"Okay... well I have my first doctors appointment in three days. Would you want to come?"

"Of course" he swallowed

* * *

And there's chapter 3. I'd love to hear what you guys think so review! :D


End file.
